


Tied Together With A Smile

by IoannaRo



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Platonic Soulmates, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IoannaRo/pseuds/IoannaRo
Summary: Everyone is obsessed with the phenomenon of invisible red ribbons tying them to their soulmates.Karmi wishes they never existed in the first place.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada, Hiro Hamada/Karmi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Tied Together With A Smile

People react strangely when they learn she can see the red ribbon tied around their little fingers. Strange, at least, the first dozen times it happens. But it’s not so strange when everyone inevitably has the same reaction. 

Overwhelming curiosity. Excitement. The same stupid question. 

The ability isn’t unheard of, but it’s rare enough that word spreads like wildfire and soon everyone in the school knows it. Students approach her between classes. Poke at her during lectures. Show up on her doorstep with their significant other and demand to know what she sees.

She shuts them out. Slams the door in their face and waits for the incessant calls to stop. They become vile in response. One week her locker is filled with red silly string, the next she wakes up to find her house TPed. As she untangles the most recent mess, she vows to leave this stupid town as soon as she can and never utter another word about silly red strings.

She hates them. Knotted around everyone else’s fingers but strangling her like a noose. She hates them.

And she doesn’t even have one to show for it. 

* * *

The first time she sees his string, she restrains herself from asking any questions. She’s done so good the past year and he clearly can’t be trusted. The severed ribbon is proof enough that he’s hurt someone. Hurt someone so bad that fate had to separate them. 

She shoves him away with names and taunts. She can’t afford to get close to anyone and especially not _him_ but he responds with jeers of his own. His words are callus and blunt and once he threw a chair at her from across the room but he’s never outright cruel. He rises to her challenge and they reach an odd sort of stalemate. 

One humiliating video for another. Shared exile from Trengrove’s lecture. He almost gets her fired and then gets himself monster-napped when he tries to play hero. They always end up even by the end of the day.

Later, when she has no where else to turn and finally accepts that she can't solve the drug delivery problem by herself, she lets him in. Then he mentions how happy Tadashi would be to see Robotics and Biology working together and she's looking at his hands holding the plant and everything suddenly makes sense. Her face burns at the realization and she can’t help but offer up the sincerest compliment she can. She feels foolish but glad his stubbornness didn’t let her push him away like she tried. She hopes they can start over. She _tries_ to start over. 

When she leaves the lab, she wonders if she would’ve noticed sooner had she not been trying to pretend she couldn’t see the strings of fate. She hopes so, she truly wishes she hadn’t wasted so much time.

After all, his ribbon was never cut. It’s _singed._

* * *

The dominant theory regarding the red strings is that they are formed at birth, tying people together before they’ve even opened their eyes. Strings can be tracked for miles and decades, a permanent fixture that either exists or was severed. 

Karmi knows better.

She feels it before she sees it, tied with a little bow and so very faint. Hiro had just signed off the skype call after showing her his latest project and promising to call again soon. She was too angry at first, distracted by the news from San Franksokyo about Big Hero 6’s treatment by the police to notice it. She had to resist the urge to fly back there and start a protest in the streets, lest her parents never let her return until she’s eighteen. She goes to scratch at the tugging sensation on her finger and then it’s there.

A little red string leading out her window and off into the horizon. And she knows exactly who it’s tied to.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble before the rest of season two destroys me. Also 100% the real reason Karmi had to be written out of this arc is because the authors probably didn't want to deal with the political implications of city wide protests lead by Karmi (because that's what would happen).  
> Inspired by Random Dragon Doodles artwork:   
> https://ran-dragon-doodles.tumblr.com/post/190001488920/true-friends-never-apart-maybe-in-distance-but


End file.
